No Russian
is the fourth campaign mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It features PFC. Joseph Allen (under the alias Alexei Borodin) working alongside Vladimir Makarov as an undercover agent to earn his trust. Walkthrough The level begins with the player as Joseph Allen, under the name Alexei Borodin in an airport elevator with Makarov and three other gunmen. Makarov tells everyone not to speak in Russian, so they instead speak English for the duration of the level. When the elevator opens, they slowly walk out into an airport security checkpoint where all of the gunmen open fire on the civilians, although the player can abstain. The players movement speed is restricted to a casual walk through the airport. This movement speed restriction is removed once the player exits the airport to fight the FSB forces. For the first half of the level, the player utilizes the M240 and the M4A1 to cause as much destruction as possible (UMP.45's, TMP's, MP5K's, and M9's can be picked up as well). The only threat in this part of the level are the police officers, though the terrorists will kill them easily regardless of any action on the part of the player. Halfway through the level, the Russian FSB teams arrive on the tarmac in armored trucks. The M203 can be used to make short work of any Riot Shield users. Flanking them is also an effective tactic, as they will often focus on the other gunmen. Makarov leads Allen to an ambulance (the getaway vehicle), but shoots him (with an M9) leaving him to die there. The combination of American weapons and equipment, English-speaking shooters who use military jargon, and the body of an American soldier makes the attack appear to have been conducted by the U.S. Government, setting the scene for the Russo-American War, just as Makarov intended. Weapon Loadout In this level the player gets an M240 and an M4A1 with an M203 Grenade Launcher attached. File:M240.png|M240 File:M4A1.png|M4A1 Carbine with M203 Grenade Launcher Transcript Opening Cutscene Shepherd: The rest of Task Force 141 brought in the ACS, Allen. Two men took down an entire base. I ask much more from you now. Yesterday you were a soldier on the front lines. But today front lines are history. Uniforms are relics. The war rages everywhere. And there will be casualities. This man Makarov is fighting his own war and he has no rules. No boundaries. He doesn't flinch at torture, human trafficking, or genocide. He's not loyal to a flag or country or any set of ideals. He trades blood for money. He's your new best friend. You don't want to know what it's cost already to put you next to him. It will cost you a piece of yourself. It will cost nothing compared to everything you'll save. Zakhaev International Airport Zippers are heard, presumably as the team removes their weapons from bags or suitcases. Makarov: S nami bog. Makarov: Remember- no Russian. Allen, Makarov, and the team walk out of the elevator and begin firing on the civilians. The team, after the area has been cleared of civilians, continue through some metal detectors to a lobby with escalators. The team clears this area as well of civilians and police officers. The team continues up the escalators to the second floor, with more civilians and police officers. A few police officers fire on the team, but they make easy work of the police. There are many shops on the level, and the team walks by them and kill the people inside. After clearing the shops the team approach some elevators. '' ''The team walks by and then destroys the elevators, sending them falling to the first floor. The team walks down some stairs Makarov: Let's go! The team walks by a sign showing all the flights, and almost all of the flights are cancelled. '' ''The team walks outside near the open runway, where helicopters patrol the area. '' '''Makarov': They're right on time. Check your weapons and ammo. Viktor: I've waited along time for this. Makarov: Haven't we all. Makarov opens a door and the team follows him. '' '''Makarov': This way. Let's go. The team follows Makarov into a underground parking lot. '' '''Makarov': Go. The team leaves the parking lot and runs out onto the runway. '' '''Makarov': For Zakhaev. Policemen with riot shields swarm the runway. '' ''Allen uses his M203 to kill the policemen under the plane. '' ''Here Lev and Kiril are shot and killed, usually from policeman in the second story windows. '' ''After clearing the first runway the team runs to another runway and kills the policeman there. '' ''After both runways are clear. Makarov: 30 seconds. Go. Allen, Viktor, and Makarov run to another underground parking lot. Makarov: This way. Let's go. Makarov opens a door and the team runs inside to where an ambulance, the ride out, is parked. '' '''Makarov': Hallway clear. The team approaches the ambulance. '' '''Makarov': Hold your fire. The back door of the ambulance opens. '' '''Anatoly': Good, you made it! Get in. We sent a strong message with this attack, Makarov. Makarov and Viktor get in the ambulance. '' '''Makarov': That was no message... Makarov pulls out a pistol and shoots Allen. '' '''Makarov': This is a message. The ambulance drives away. Makarov: The American thought he could deceive us. When they find that body... all of Russia will cry for war. The police run into the parking lot and find Allen's body. '' Tips *There are no Achievements, Trophies or Intel items associated with this level because it can be skipped, although achievements and trophies associated with normal gameplay can still be unlocked during this level. *Interestingly, on the Playstation 3 version if you did not skip the level on your first playthrough, when you go for "The Price of War" trophy, you will be required to go back and complete it on Veteran to unlock it. *Flashbangs can be extremely useful when moving in the open, especially on Veteran difficulty. *After two friendly fire incidents, the terrorists will turn on the player. Flashbangs also count as friendly fire. *If the player walks in front of any of the terrorists' fire, they will not stop shooting, and will then kill the player. *Attempting to shoot at the civilians in the metal detector further away from the player will not work, as there is an invisible barrier that disappears after the initial massacre. *One of the guards that Makarov shoots near the metal detectors will drop a single M9, while guards further down the map may drop Akimbo M9s. It is also possible to pick up Akimbo Red Dot Sight TMPs from dead guards. *It is possible to use the elevator that has not been destroyed. *Firing an M203 grenade right behind the center of the first wave of Riot Shield enemies will kill most of them and cause others to stumble, making them easy targets. *During the later part of the level there are a number of armored swat vehicles carrying Riot Shield FSB. Quickly firing an M203 grenade at each vehicle will make short work of them. *If the player runs past the last group of FSB and hides at the door leading to the extraction point, Makarov will verbally scold Allen for being a coward. If enough time passes without the player going back to the terrorists, he and the remaining allies will run to Allen's location and kill him, causing an immediate game over with the explanation that Makarov has discovered his identity as a CIA agent. *If the player tries to move too far from the building while fighting the FSB, they will be fired upon by an MH-6 Little Bird hovering over the tarmac. *The player can easily shoot down the transport helicopters with any launcher, though one probably won't be available to use. *Inside the building, it is NOT recommended to use the M203. One wrong shot could cause 'Friendly fire'. *Makarov's M4A1 will have an unusually large clip when in the airport itself. He never reloads until he says "Check your weapons and ammo." Regional Differences This level has been cited as one of the most controversial levels in video game history due to its depiction of acts of terrorism and mass murder carried out by the player. Although many games have allowed the shooting and killing of civilians, such as the Grand Theft Auto series, Modern Warfare 2 is the first game to put the player in control of a gunman during such a civilian-dense terrorist attack. There is an option to skip the level at the beginning of the game at no penalty to the player. Also, if a player wishes to play the level but would like to skip it at any point, there is an option at the pause screen that allows it to be skipped at any time. It should be noted that there is no on-screen prompt given to the player to shoot civilians (i.e. the objective simply says "Follow Makarov's lead"). In the Russian version of the game by 1C (available for sale not only in Russia, but in Ukraine and other CIS countries), this level is not available for play. In Japan and Germany, the mission is aborted if the player attacks a civilian. In the Japanese version, Makarov's line, "Remember, No Russian" is mistranslated to "Kill them, they are Russians." Video thumb|350px|left|No Russian gameplay. Trivia Metal Detectors *If the player exits the elevator before any of the other gunmen do, the civilians at the checkpoint are not moving at all for a few seconds. *This level does not need to be completed on Veteran for 100% campaign completion. *At the very beginning of the level, before the player gets to see anything, the phrase Makarov says in Russian is "S nami Bog" (''Ru: С нами Бог), which translates to "God is with us" in English. *The signature Modern Warfare 2 neon green "2" logo is seen in the elevator in the beginning of the level as a part of the floor display. *When Allen and the terrorists walk through the metal detectors, they will beep and light up. This also happens in the multiplayer map based on this mission, Terminal,and when you are in the Department of Commerce in "Of Their Own Accord." *If you return to the last checkpoint after coming out of the elevator, you will hold your M240 with one hand for few seconds like some others in the squad. *It is not definitely known how Makarov and his men enter the airport so heavily armed. Sounds heard at the beginning of the mission may hint how they were able to do so. At the start of the mission, a zipper can be heard unzipping, suggesting that the gunmen hid their weapons in gym bags, although the bags are not seen in the elevator, which was overlooked by Infinity Ward. A posibility for their vests not being seen is that they wore coats or jackets over them and removed them in the elevator, which are also not seen. *If you kill the some of the security guards before they get into the elevator, the surviving ones will freeze. Also, Makarov and his men will just stand there and wait. *The big group of people at the very start of the map are scripted to die. You cannot kill them yourself with your gun. Gift shops and food court * The Russian police officers in this level use TMPs, which is odd considering this takes place in 2016, when all low-level law enforcement officers in Russia are to have transitioned to the PP2000 by 2011. * The Striker that Kiril is using has a grip, but he is holding the gun as if it did not have one. * There is a Burger Town in the airport, as well as Nate's, both of which are featured in the level "Wolverines!" * When shot, cash registers will explode and eject money, though there appears to be a developer oversight as the money is based on U.S. dollars. *Next to some of the cash registers there is a mug with the picture of a girl printed on it. These can also be seen in Call of Duty 4, most easily spotted on the doors cutaway in the armory on the level F.N.G. *All of the books in the bookstore at the top of the stairs have English writing on them despite being in a Russian airport. *If you're quick enough, you can see Viktor slaughtering the civilians by the flight gate. They will appear to all fall at the same time, also the civilians dead bodies will disappear and reappear constantly until they are all dead. If you are quick enough to get there before Viktor does and start shooting at them it will have little to no effect on the civilians, only when Viktor shoots do they start dying. Their blood does not appear until you pass by them on ground level. Departure gate * As Makarov and his men walk down the stairs towards the Departures board, the player can watch as all of the flights listed switch their statuses to "Delayed", indicating that the airport is now under lockdown. *The departures board scene is possibly a reference to the movie "Final Destination", when at the beginning the character turns around and sees the flight statuses scroll down from "On time" to "canceled". * Oddly, the Departures board features a delayed flight to Moscow, the very city in which this level takes place. Even though Moscow does have more than one airport, large airports do not normally schedule flights with others in the same city. * Instead of the stairs, the player can use the working elevator to reach the ground floor. * If you didn't take the elevator, but return to it after reaching the airfield, you will pass through the no-clip elevator floor and fall to the bottom. Once down there you will be trapped, and Makarov will shoot you for cowardice, despite being outside the airport and the normally bulletproof elevator shaft. * Once Makarov tells everyone to go downstairs to move onto the airfield, if you take too long and go back to where you started, Makarov will eventually say, "I have no patience for cowards," and then he will come to kill you. * When walking down the escalator, a Little Bird carrying Airport security guards can be seen flying past the window. * There is a glitch involving Viktor not being able to move. If you continually trap him in a corner, he will not be able to escape. You can continue on down to the Departures Hall, where everyone does not move at all, and acts casually, seeming as the terrorists were not at all in the airport. When Viktor somehow spawns at the rail near the left-most shop once you reach the lifts, Viktor will fire at the civilians. It is very rare, but possible, that Lev and Kiril are killed, and is extremely, very rare that Makarov can also be killed. However, when either accomplice is killed, the game will automatically kill you, and you will respawn at the last working checkpoint. The screen, when killed however, says you were killed by a grenade. *You can call the remaining working elevator from ground level. Airfield *If you look closely, the parked FlugRuger aircraft resemble a Boeing 727. The first aircraft is numbered 727, the second 737, and the stairs next to the second airplane(the "737") are numbered 757. This is a reference to the Boeing aircraft model numbering system. * Only certain guards drop usable M9s. Other guards may have a side arm that the player is not able to pick up. This is also seen in the Museum level. *There is an airplane with a flaming engine, you can walk right through it and suffer no damage. In real life, getting that close to an active jet engine can be lethal. * The cars the police arrive in are second generation Ford Crown Victorias, which is inaccurate since the Moscow Militsiya only has First Generation Models, and very few at that, with the bulk of their Vehicle inventory being Ford Focuses and various Russian car brands. * The fire trucks on the runway have no Russian markings. * Although both Lev and Kiril are scripted to die, how and when they die varies from playthrough to playthrough. * When the police appears in the second floor windows, you can hear someone yell "copy that, second floor window" with a perfect american accent, which is odd because they are russian. It might though be Allen saying it, but that's not likely because that would have blown his cover. * It is possible to trade fire with the policemen behind the baracade far into the distance. If Kiril and Lev survive the firefight with the FSB, these policemen may kill them both. Extraction * The telephone number on the emergency ambulance at the end of the level is 04, however in Russia it is 03. * A door closes behind you once you reach the ambulance, trapping you in the garage and forcing you to get killed by Makarov. * You will be shot by Makarov at the end no matter what. If you are near the ambulance, Makarov will help you up but will shoot you at point-blank range and you will fall to the ground. If you are farther back, Makarov will simply get into the ambulance, pull out a pistol and shoot you from there. Even if you run down the hallway and go round the corner where you can't see him, his bullet still somehow goes through the wall and kills you. * If the player shoots the ambulance at the end of the level, even once, the terrorist waiting inside will die as the bullet travels seemingly unimpeded by the door. After this Makarov will turn on the player, killing him. * Using a PC cheat, the player can see that the name of the Ambulance driver is "Thumper," which also happens to be a callsign for one of the American vehicles in "Team Player". *At the end of the level the player can shoot the ambulance's doors and kill the Russian (Anatoly) inside. His body will drop out of the ambulance, and Makarov and Viktor will both turn on the player. Oddly, if the player does this, Makarov does not say "You traitor". *If you get killed by the terrorists after killing Antanoly, the player will get the message, "You have been killed by an exploding vehicle", even if you were shot to death. * At the end of the level when Allen is shot by Makarov; Anatoly's hand shakes. This would indicate that he didn't know that Allen was a traitor. * When you get through all the police officers and throw a grenade toward Makarov, he will say "You Traitor" and start firing at you. * If you cook a grenade when Makarov says "Hold your fire" at the end, you will be forced to throw it when the ambulance doors open. As said above, Makarov will start firing at you, and say, "You traitor." In doing this, Antanoly will either die, or hold an MP5K after saying, "We sent a strong message with this attack, Makarov" Aftermath * The only terrorists to survive this mission are Viktor, Anatoly and Makarov. You can kill the rest of the squad, but Makarov has "plot armor". * Explained from above, it was also almost impossible to run away from him. * Even if you 'Accidentally' Shot a single bullet to one of the team, Makarov will chase you. *Although very difficult, it is possible to kill Anatoly before the ambulance doors open without penalty. *For the briefing in "Takedown", many pictures of Makarov and his team can be seen. This is very strange, as investigators should have identified Makarov. Also, the Mission Select menu picture for No Russian shows Makarov and his team (obviously, Allen was not shown) firing at the civilians just after the player exits the first elevator. This implies that the investigators were working with Makarov, or were bribed to not release the findings. It seems that Task Force 141 were able to receive the images, but it is unknown why they didn't show the world the findings. It is possible that Makarov was positively identified, but Allen's body made it seem that the CIA, and by extension the US Government, were directly supplying terrorist activities. * It should also be noted that the only pictures of Makarov's face seem to be in the CIA archive. Ultranationalist leaders are not very photogenic, as evidenced by the lack of knowledge of Zakhaev's involvement in the Middle Eastern coup despite him standing only several feet from the camera's view during Al-Fulani's execution. *One of the newspaper clippings in Makarov's safehouse says that the Russian government accepted that Makarov carried out the attack, but said that the U.S had armed and supplied Makarov (which is false, as Makarov had many sources for any armaments, including his associate Alejandro Rojas). So the sticking point in the whole incident is not whether Makarov has been involved in the attack, but whether the U.S. has been supporting it. Teaser Trailer * This level was the basis for the first teaser trailer for Modern Warfare 2, where the #2 indicating the floor where you start is also the number in this game of the series. * The PA system announcer in the trailer speaks English, although the setting takes place in a Russian airport, suggesting the level was originally planned to take place in a US airport (although in international airports it is common for announcements to be given in English). IW References * If you look inside the elevator where you start, where you would push the button to decide what floor to go to on the right side, there is 'IW' for Infinity Ward scratched into the wood. * Out of the several stores on the top floor, there is an alcohol store filled with whiskey. If you go to the front counter of this store, there will be two game cases with Cpt. Price on the front cover and the same back cover as the real-life Call of Duty 4 case. *In the same store mentioned above, there is a poster advertising whiskey. The catchphrase for the whiskey is "It goes down deep and hard," A reference to the last level in the first Modern Warfare, and the movie the quote comes from. *If you look at the white and red barriers, if you look closely, you can see "Property of IW Inter. Airport." * This level has the most teddy bears of all the levels. Two are found near wounded (or dead) Russians and several are located throughout the shop near the elevators. Large, medium, and small teddies are everywhere. Miscellaneous * All of the men (besides Makarov) have tattoos of the Russian Insignia on their necks. There is a dead soldier in Exodus with the same tattoos. This suggests that, other than Makarov, the only soldier who took place in the killings, died. * When you ambush the civilians, you can see them run upstairs like soldiers. * Although you are in an airport only one bathroom can be seen and it is a womens rest room. * It seems that Makarov and his crew do not need to reload when firing hundred of rounds at the civilians or at you. * Throughout the level, you can see Makarov casually shooting civilians and police officers with his M4A1 and even his Thumper held in only one hand. * Sometimes Viktor will start to look like he is getting hurt and will even fall to the ground and get up, even if there are no enemies around. * This is the only time in the Call of Duty series where you are not penalized for civilian deaths. (Except in certain localizations of the game.) * Why Allen isn't wearing gloves is unknown, as the rest of the squad does. More odd is the fact that this is the first time in the Modern Warfare series where the player character isn't wearing gloves. One possibility is that Makarov wants none of the other squadmates' fingerprints on the guns and/or shell casings, as to avoid forensic evidence. Allen not wearing gloves would leave only his fingerprints, further convincing the Russian government that there was (an) American involvement in the attacks. *Sometimes, one of the civilians looks like Raptor from "Wolverines!". *After you fight your way past the FSB, there is a police barricade around the tarmac. Attempting to get through will result in death with the message that you do not have enough fire power to fight through the barrier. *Even if you hold a riot shield to block the bullets from the police barricade,You will still somehow die when you reach the barricade. *During the fight with the FSB, you can hear Makarov's men exchange battle chatter in notably forced American accents, requesting cover, reporting enemies, etc. *During combat with FSB, Makarov and his men may say something in Russian when a grenade from the enemy is tossed toward them. *If you turn on Makarov, and he can't get to you for some reason (riot shield in the corner of behind a wall), you will die out of nowhere. *It is also strange that the presence of one American in an terrorist attack would incite war with the U.S, when political meetings and negotiations are usually called for first (to find evidence to declare or avoid war). This could, however, be argued by the fact that there was apparently a second Cold War during that time, in which case the Russians would be highly alert, due to internal and external conflicts (including the events of the first Modern Warfare). *If the player looks at Kiril's neck and chest area, the player will see a nude woman as a tattoo. There is also a tattoo of a naked woman on the right side of Viktor's neck. The tattoo can also be found on many other Ultranationalist troops. This is the only time in the Call of Duty series there has been nudity. *Some of the security guards will drop unusable silenced M1911 pistols. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2